The Flame That Doesn't Burn
by Holding Infinity
Summary: Asami and Iroh can't deny a certain chemistry, despite the awkwardness of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Korra reached out to Mako in an unmistakably wanting gesture. He caught her hand and pressed it to his face. The simple, loving moment was almost too much for Asami. She felt her eyes begin to burn, and turned away. Mako glanced at her as she left, feeling a pang of regret for hurting her. But as he redirected his attention to Korra, the regret was smothered by more pressing emotions.

Asami wandered the Air Temple, looking for a distraction from her thoughts. She couldn't blame Mako for leaving her for Korra. The Avatar had an undeniable draw. It wasn't beauty-though by no means was the girl ugly-but something more primal than appearance. What could it be? Perhaps it was the bending. Korra _was_ on the Fire Ferrets. Together, Mako and Korra made an excellent team. Their bending complemented each other's. Asami, not for the first time, felt a fierce ache to be able to bend. What element would she bend? She couldn't even imagine bending air. It was too wild for her. Earth? Perhaps. But, again, it simply didn't feel right. Thinking about water bending made her shudder, with the recent revelations about blood bending.

The only element left was fire, and something about it drew her. At the same time, it hurt to think about. All she could remember was Mako, smiling tenderly at her wonder as he made a dancing flame shift from orange-gold to a vibrant sapphire blue.

A gust of heated air whooshed by her face, ruffling her hair and watering her eyes. She halted in her tracks and whipped her gaze back and forth, searching for the source. As she turned to the left, she caught sight of Iroh, arms raised, jogging toward her. He called out to her. "My apologies, Asami! I didn't see you!" He was far enough away that it gave her a moment to collect herself. He had shed his shirt in the heat, and wore only loose breeches. The sight of his pale, muscled chest stirred a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ignored it, and tried to force some indignity on her features, which seemed like the proper emotion to feel.

"How could you not see me? I've been told my beauty lights up a room. That should have been plenty of warning. Maybe you've been playing with too much fire. It has probably affected your vision in an unfortunate way." Her tone was scathing, though her eyes danced. Hopefully Iroh had a good enough sense of humor that she could get away with that type of comment.

Iroh's thick eyebrows drew together and down in consternation. While his expression remained worried and apologetic, his tone was teasing. "Your beauty blinded me with a light so bright that I had no idea where to direct my fire. While your company delights me, perhaps you should avoid men while they are training. That way, there will be no," he paused, eyes suddenly glittering with mischief, "_unfortunate_ accidents."

Asami's mouth twitched, but she resisted the urge to grin widely. "How dare you! I could have you whipped for that threat to my person!"

"Asami, my dear, I would take the whip and much more for you." Iroh grinned in much the way that she had been tempted to. "What brings you here? I'm very rarely visited while I'm training."

She glanced around, taking stock of her surroundings. She stood at the edge of a huge clearing, too perfect a circle to be natural. The grass that grew everywhere on this fertile little island had been burned away with what must have been a very controlled blaze. None of the surrounding trees showed signs of fire damage. Then she glanced back at the general, who stood with his hands on his hips and one black eyebrow raised.

"I...Uh..." She trailed off, words failing her as a mingled rush of jealousy and despair hit her with the force of a Satomobile. Something must have shown in her eyes, because Iroh suddenly leaned forward, hands raised as if he would embrace her.

"Asami? Are you all right?"

Before she could stop herself, a sob burst through her mouth. Horrified at herself, she turned away and fled to the temple, leaving Iroh bewildered. He started to follow, then decided against it. Maybe he should leave this issue to her closer friends. He and Asami had been through a revolution, but they certainly hadn't met very long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Iroh belongs to me only in my dreams. Asami belongs to whoever created ATLK. Bryke, was it?

Note: Hadn't expected so many reviews/watches. Thanks, guys!

Iroh's POV.

Iroh gazed at Asami unashamedly. Dinner was anything but silent, and everyone's attention was almost always directed elsewhere. Generally, the general preferred to remain silent at meal times. Not out of disdain-he simply preferred watching and listening. Tenzin's children provided plenty of life and noise, almost too much to handle. A flicker of revulsion ran through him as he glanced at Aang's grandson, who had his finger so far up his nose it was a wonder that he wasn't fingering his brain. Smirking, Iroh wondered if the boy even _had_ a brain. That point was certainly questionable.

His eyes returned to Asami. To his surprise, she was already staring at him. She flushed and looked away. Iroh, however, was too set in his soldierly ways. His face remained stoic, void of emotion. He looked at Asami, really _looked_ at her. She certainly was a beauty, with those flashing green eyes and thick waves of ebony hair framing perfect, angular features. His own name startled him out of his contemplation.

"Iroh!" Korra was laughing, her round blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes, Avatar?" His tone was cordial, unintentionally cool.

"Sorry to bother you, but would you pass the noodles?" The young water bender's face had sharpened. She'd noticed his mistake.

"Of course, Korra. I'm surprised you didn't ask earlier. What you served yourself wasn't enough to fill a bird's stomach." This time, he was more careful. His voice was friendly, teasing. As the Avatar took the bowl from his grasp, she grinned toothily. He was forgiven.

After dinner, he found Asami on the pier. Legs dangling and eyes gleaming in the moon's light, she looked years younger. He settled down beside her-close, but not too close. He didn't want to scare her away. She seemed fragile, delicate. After yesterday, he was afraid of saying the wrong thing, let alone being too forward.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Asami asked. It took Iroh a moment to register her question. He'd been to busy admiring the other view.

He turned his golden eyes to the water. It shifted in an everchanging pattern, catching the moonlight and throwing it back. The sea seemed restless. While it was a striking sight, it wasn't beauty. Not to Iroh. The ocean seemed unhappy to him. Glancing again at Asami, he realized that there was beauty in unhappiness. Something about the ocean, though, struck him as petulant. What had the water to be unhappy over? What could it possibly want? Why could it not be calm? What was keeping it from stillness, from peace?

All these questions ran through his mind, and, too late, he realized that Asami was still waiting for an answer. "No." He said, slowly. Tasting the word as it rolled through his mouth, into the air, and to the beautiful woman sitting beside him. "No." He repeated, his voice growing firmer. "It isn't."

Asami threw a questioning glance at him. "Why? There is more poetry about moonlight on water than there is about love. It seems to be a universal agreement that there is beauty here."

"I thought you of all people would know better than to take something at face value." He replied, thinking of everything she had been through. Her mother had died, left her with a father who had tried to kill her. Someone she trusted and loved had discarded her like trash for another.

Her voice was hard, and he knew he'd made a mistake. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I only meant that there is more depth to you than one might expect. One does not suspect such courage, such loyalty, and such will from a rich, beautiful heiress." He hoped his answer would suffice. Wounded women were tricky, though. Two ways of wording the same idea would produce very different reactions.

He turned to look at her. The sparkle in her eyes that he had taken as moonlight reflecting off of them had truly been tears. He saw them now for what they really were as they spilled onto her cheeks. She let the fall from her chin, showing no sign that she realized.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Fool. He should've been more careful. Why was eloquence failing him so spectacularly this evening?

Without a word, Asami slid across the rough boardwalk and into Iroh. Surprised, he caught her and held her as she began to weep in earnest into his chest.  
"Why am I not good enough for anyone?" She gasped between sobs.

Iroh decided it wouldn't be any good to try to speak to her at the moment. He would wait until she regained her senses. It probably was ungentlemanly to hold her in this manner in her moment of weakness. But he enjoyed it too much to let her go. Besides, a little comforting never hurt a soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Again, thanks for taking the time to review or favorite this. Makes my withered raisin of a heart that much happier.

Asami POV.

After I had humiliated myself in front of Iroh (twice), I just couldn't find it in me to face him. If we chanced upon each other, I nodded in his general direction, then kept my eyes down. After four of these occasions, Iroh stopped saying hello to me. Somehow, that was even worse. At dinner, I did my best to sit out of his line of sight and kept quiet unless absolutely necessary. I couldn't stand thinking that Iroh found me weak or petty. He probably thought I sought his attention with my strange, emotional actions. In truth, he brought out the worst in me. Around him, I grew tense, nervous. My stomach was always a tight ball of anxiety, and I couldn't seem to think straight. So, I kept contact with him to a minimum.

I thought I did a pretty good job at keeping the awkwardness quiet. To my vast disappointment, Korra noticed the tension between us.

"Just talk to him!" She cajoled me. For the hundredth time. She'd made the full circle. Begging me, pleading, teasing, threatening, and back again. For the hundredth time, I shook my head.

"Korra, I don't think you understand. I'm afraid he thinks I'm a little odd."

Korra gave me a look. "Be afraid all you want. Go and talk to him or I will force you into a conversation." Her pretty blue eyes glittered with a promise. I could see her mind working, figuring out a situation in which we would simply _have_ to talk to each other.

"Fine!" I exploded. "I'll talk to him! Spirits, you're persistent."

She gave a victory exclamation and wrapped me in a ferocious bear hug. "You won't regret it!" She promised, then jogged away to chatter animatedly with Tenzin's wife. I continued to stand in the corridor of the Air Temple, staring at one of the pretty screens and wondering what I'd done.

"Asami!" A familiar, husky voice called.

I almost cringed visibly, then reminded myself to keep face. I turned to face Iroh as he sauntered toward me, looking pleased to have caught me alone. As always, my stomach dropped and my mouth felt fuzzy. How could I talk to him when he made me feel like this? I would have to make an excuse, maybe say I needed-

"Asami, you're looking well." The general complimented me, then caught my elbow and continued to walk, steering me toward the forest. To what end, I had no idea.

"I-uh, thank you, Iroh." I groaned inwardly. Stumbling over myself to say 'thank you'? Could I get any more pathetic? "You also look well. How is your training?" There. Perhaps I could get him to do all the talking for me, so I could sort out the unpleasant sensations my body was forcing on me. I couldn't work out why I felt this way. He was _handsome_. I should _enjoy_ being around him.

"Training is training. There is no fun to be had, only skills to be gained and technique to be sharpened. I'll not bore you with talk of my drills. Please, tell me, how are you faring?" He looked at me as he spoke, golden eyes kind.

I almost stopped dead in my tracks as my stomach rocketed into my throat, making speech impossible. I tried to clear it, made a strangled little noise. "I'm, ahem, doing better. I've been tinkering with one of the Satomobiles we salvaged from my father's mansion. It should be ready for use soon. I wonder if I could get Tenzin to clear some of the forest for a track." The last bit came out almost dreamily. I missed racing the Satomobiles. The exhilaration of speed, wind slipping through my hair, outsmarting the other driver, the rush of a hard-won victory.

Iroh looked thoughtful. "I've never used a Satomobile myself. They're incredible inventions. I would very much enjoy using one of their aircraft as well. I was forced to pilot one during the battle with Amon, but flying one purely for the fun of it would be entertaining." He looked at me hopefully. "Did we manage to salvage any of them? Or the plans?"

I almost missed his question. I was too busy forcing my stomach to behave. "I believe we did manage to save a few. They are dangerous, though. The winds are unpredictable."

Iroh waved my concern away. "Of course, of course. Ideally, there would be an air bender on board, to help the wind blow in a favorable way."

I hadn't thought about that. I turned to look at him, thoughtful, appreciating his intelligence. Having an air bender on board the aircraft would make it much safer and more reliable. Our conversation continued, growing more natural. I felt more at ease, and it was suddenly almost too obvious that I found this fire bender incredibly attractive.

Suddenly, Iroh broke out into a grin. "We're here!"

I looked around and was astonished to discover that we were standing at the edge of a beautiful lake. A fringe of trees surrounded the entire thing, wildflowers dotting the emerald green grass. The air smelled sweetly of their perfume. A gentle breeze ruffled the edges of Iroh's collar and made small ripples fly across the lake's surface. I stepped closer to get a better look at the lake itself. It was shallow here, near the edge, but it quickly grew very deep. The entire thing was as clear as glass. I could see the bottom under what seemed to be at least twenty feet of water.

"isn't it beautiful?" Iroh murmured, his eyes also on the lake. I nodded in awe. interesting, that I'd been too distracted to realize he'd been steering me all along. I had simply assumed we were wandering through the forest, enjoying each others' company. Now I saw that this had been planned. Iroh produced a woven basket from the roots of a large tree.

"Would you care for some lunch?" He questioned, polite as ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own a demon dog, who is currently shredding one of my socks. But not ATLK!

Note: In the last chapter, there was supposed to be an extra space between the part where Asami agrees to talk to Iroh and when Iroh calls out to her. As always, comments (I liked reviews better) and watches are appreciated!

Iroh's POV

Asami had a look on her face that reminded me of the time I had caught a moose-deer in the woods. Wide, startled eyes and features frozen in terror. I was a little hurt. Was my offer to lunch with her that abhorrent? The moment passed and she looked down, the beginnings of a frown forming on her face.

"Asami, don't feel that you have to accept my offer out of courtesy. I'd be happy to take you back." I was afraid of startling her away, more so than I had been that night on the pier. If she turned down my offer and left me, there would be no going back. The bridge that was barely forming between us would be burned to ashes forever.

"Actually," she glanced up at me, an impish light dancing in her eyes, "I would enjoy lunch very much. A girl gets hungry, you know."

Delighted, I produced a blanket from the large basket and started to spread it on the ground.

"Iroh, would you mind terribly if we took lunch a bit closer to the lake? It's so beautiful." Her voice was admiring. if only she knew-the lake wasn't the most beautiful thing to be found here.

"Of course, Asami. Whatever you desire." I picked up the blanket and spread it right next to the shore of the lake. As I bent down to straighten one of its edges, something flew at me and hit me in the side. Training took over and I spun with the mysterious force. It glanced off my torso and then its momentum carried it past me, into the lake. Only after I heard a loud, womanly gasp did I realize that it was _Asami_, trying to tackle me into the water.

I turned to face her, grinning widely. She looked up at me and scowled, standing up. She was soaked to her waist, though the water only came up to her knees.

"Some gentleman you are," she griped. She sloshed out of the lake, shivering. Though I berated myself for noticing it, the water made her already form-fitting clothes cling tighter to her shapely frame. "Oh, that wasn't very intelligent of me," she sighed.

What to do now? It wouldn't be fair to let her stay soaked and chilly, but I didn't want to go back yet. The fun had just begun. The only thing we had that could serve as clothing was the blanket. Then, an idea struck me. I grabbed the blanket and loped toward the trees.

"Iroh? Are you leaving me here?" Her voice was shocked, outraged. I could almost feel her opinion of me crumbling away.

Without answering her, I found two trees next to each other, with branches about the same height. I tied an end of the blanket around each branch. It formed a sort of screen. Then I shrugged out of my tunic. It was more than long enough for Asami.

"Here." I hung the tunic on one of the branches and turned back to face her. She stood about ten feet away, hands on her hips.

"You could've told me what you were going to do." She muttered, then stalked past me. Her mostly dry hair billowed behind her, and one of the wet ends streaked across my chest. I thanked the Fire Lord that I'd decided to wear an undershirt with my tunic today. Otherwise, it would be too improper. As it was, my arms were uncovered. I glanced at the burn on my bicep, from the battle with Amon. It was healing nicely, but would scar.

I went back to the abandoned basket and began setting the food on the grass. Noodles were our main course. I'd brought some fresh fruit along, and a luxury for our dessert. Two squares of chocolate.

"Excellent way to start, Iroh. Push her into the lake. That's _sure_ to make her like you." I muttered to myself, scathing. When had I become such a fool? "Mother always said you had to be gentle with women..." I trailed off as I heard Asami's approaching footsteps.

She spread the blanket beside me and helped me put our food onto it. Suddenly, I worried that I was being too forward with her. She _was_ wearing my clothes. Was that proper? Was I being gentle enough?

"We can go back, if you wish." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I hated myself. Now she wouldn't ever talk to me again _and_ our lunch was cut short. I took this moment to glance at her. It was polite to look at someone when you were speaking to them. But I knew the real reason I turned to look at her. She was beautiful, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. My tunic went just past the middle of her thighs. I found myself wishing, scandalously, that she was just a bit taller, so I could see that much more of her shapely legs. She'd rolled the sleeves up to expose the entireity of her toned arms. The scarlet color contrasted sharply with her light green eyes, making them even brighter.

To my utter shock, she settled down on the blanket and flashed me a winning smile. "But, Iroh, the fun is just beginning."

Note: Yeah, I made an animal up. Moose-deer. Sorry. I couldn't find anything mixed with a deer that would work for my purposes. Forgive me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** None of ATLK belongs to me. Flattered that you'd assume so, though.

**Note:** Thanks for commenting/reviewing! Special shoutout to xJugglingJoker! Much appreciated.

Asami's POV.

It took me three days to return his tunic.

Our picnic was lovely. My memories of it were sunny and warm, filled with laughter, good food, and the heady scent of Iroh's clothes. We sat and talked for the entirety of the afternoon. I hardly noticed as the sun began to set. He impressed me with his gallant ideals and his cleverness. After we exclaimed at how the time had passed without us realizing, he walked me back to my room. I thanked him for the picnic, and he hovered around my door, looking conflicted. He leaned in to press his lips to my cheek. "It was my pleasure, Asami," he said. And then walked away, his steps quick and jerky.

So, you see, the thought of returning the tunic galled me.

As it happened, I was spurred into action by an old maid. She worked for Tenzin's family, coming through and cleaning our rooms every so often. I hadn't realized that she was cycling through until I returned to my rooms to freshen up before dinner. She was there, slowly dusting off my nightstand, piling my dirty clothes up. The tunic was hung over the back of a carved chair. She picked it up, squinted at it for a moment, then shook her head. I winced and darted forward to grab it. "It's not what you think! I was cold and had no clothes and..." I trailed off, flailing for words. She smiled kindly at me and said, "He's a handsome one. I don't blame you." Flushing scarlet, I took the tunic from her outstretched fingers and stalked out of the room.

In the hallway, coincidence of coincidences, I bumped into Iroh. I stammered an apology before realizing who it was, then flushed again, darker than before.

"Well, hello!" Iroh said, laughing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," I began. He smiled. I was so caught up in the smile, his smell, handsomeness, everything, that I didn't even realize I had trailed off into silence.

"It's quite all right, Asami." He assured me, grinning wider. Then he waited, no doubt expecting me to be as witty and kind and clever as he was. All I could manage was a sort of strangled giggle.

"This is yours..." I shoved the tunic at him as if it burned my fingers. "Sorry that I took so long to return it. It slipped my mind." That was a lie. It hadn't slipped my mind at all. I had debated on how exactly to return it for days. Just leave it by his door? Seek him out and return it? Give it back after dinner, when I knew I'd see him? I hadn't decided. And minutes had turned to hours had turned to days. I also, foolishly, liked the thought of having something that belonged to him. It also smelled nice.

"I thank you!" Iroh said, taking the tunic with a flourish and a bow.

I laughed, "You'd think I gave you a diamond! It's just a tunic, and your own at that. Thank you for letting me use it."

Iroh smiled dazzlingly at me, then began to walk, catching the crook of my elbow with his own arm and steering me toward the dining room.

After dinner, we made our way to the docks. The atmosphere was very different from the first time we had met on this pier. We talked and joked, falling silent only after an hour or so. We sat close to each other, feet dangling from the edge. The water was high. If I stretched my leg out, I could brush the water with my toes. I did so, kicking up. The water splashed back on Iroh. He laughed, then retaliated. Soon we were both surprisingly wet.

"Well, this is familiar," I teased.

Iroh glanced at me soberly, then at the water, no doubt remembering when I had collapsed into tears for the second time. I backpedaled. "I meant being wet-"

He turned to look at me again, a strange light in his golden eyes. I stopped speaking, entranced. He was so _handsome._ We stared at each other for a long moment. It should have been awkward. I should have broken away, laughing nervously, and made an excuse before walking back to my rooms and ending this strange relationship beginning to form. He should have made some witty comment to break the silence, something about the tables being turned, then stretched and yawned, complaining of the late hour. He did not. I did not.

Instead, as if on some invisible cue, we both closed our eyes and leaned in to touch lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Asami and Iroh are Bryke's creation. Leave me out of it.

**Author's Note:** I don't mean to be petty, but I know how many people read this and don't review. (I can SEE you.) You don't have to like it to review. You can stay anonymous and give me some criticism. Tell me your thoughts, be they positive or not. I promise I can take it. That being said, I appreciate very much that you guys are so nice about my writing!

In other news, this will be the last chapter. It is short. I apologize. I might be persuaded into continuing. A oneshot. Or a few. A fewshots? Anyways, I'd like your guys' thoughts on that.

* * *

Iroh's POV

The kiss was surprisingly sweet. After courting Asami, I knew she was headstrong, passionate, and filled to the brim with emotion. I had expected our first kiss to be just as passionate as her, ferocious with lust, etc. This was not the case. It was very simple, chaste as a baby's first laugh, and lasted mere moments. That being said, I was not disappointed at all. It was not what I had expected, but it was just as delicious.

However, it stirred something in my chest that quickly grew and burned through my body. It was a pleasant burning, painless. I suspected that I was not the only one experiencing it; as I took her perfect, pale face between my hands, she paused for a second, took a breath of air, and deepened the kiss. This continued for an immeasurable amount of time. We pulled back at the same time. I laughed at the wondering expression on her face.

"What is it, my dear? You look like you're pondering life's purpose." I wanted to add, _it's just a kiss._ But before my lips formed the words, I realized it _wasn't_ just a kiss. It was more. It was the beginning of something that could evolve into much more. A promise.

Asami looked into my eyes with a flirty little smile playing on the corners of her lips. Her expression belied the intensity of her eyes. "This _is_ life's purpose. To make your own way in the world, and leave a legacy for those who follow."


End file.
